


仲夏夜之忆

by jiangshanghan



Series: original female character [16]
Category: P風暴 | P Storm (Movies), Z風暴 | Z StormZ風暴 | Z Storm (2014), 反贪风暴4, 暗黑者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 由演员蔡瀚亿ins女装照产生了类似《武十郎》“夜扮女装谎称抓色魔”的脑洞。真·抓色魔。ofc是同期。是在icac之前，刚从警校毕业的故事。





	仲夏夜之忆

这是发生在萧光汉从警校毕业后不久时的事情。  
彼时的萧光汉，尚未与廉政公署搭上关系。二十几岁的青年，正是意气风发的时候，誓要在警队发光发热。可是，那些大案要案又岂会轻易地交予他这新人经手？日常所做的，至多不过是白日里徒步的巡街；有时接获市民的求助，则要依据实际情况将案情移交至专门的分组同事。  
香港所处的纬度较低，夏季炎热，  
近日，连续发生了多起欢场女子被害的案件。受害者的尸体皆从高楼坠下，后被早起清洁工作人员或晨跑者所目击，一时闹得满城风雨，人心惶惶。  
作为国际性的港口城市，香港向来是以治安优良为帜，此案却又为警界惹来诸多责难。报章连篇累牍，直指警方疏于防范、办案拖沓。

舆论形势极其不利于警方，结果一般的警员也被发动，在维持原本的工作的同时又肩负找寻奸杀犯人之责。可说是需时刻紧绷心弦，精神压力与日俱增。


End file.
